Thorn's past for reign of the snake king
by thorn garmadon
Summary: This is my Ocs past for Monday1113's story Reign of the snake king! This is the most violent thing ever created! It includes lots and lots of torture and blood!
1. Chapter 1 given up

Me: HELLO PEOPLE! I am Bubba and I am back! This has nothing to do with the 3 darkest secrets of Lloyd Garmadon. This is a little about Thorn's past from the reign of the snake king by Monday1113! Her books are awesome!

Thorn: This is violent, just for the tip!

Me: Thorn! Get outa here! *Pushes Thorn away* No stealing my show!

Thorn: I'm going!

Me: okay… now on with the short story!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Given up**

(Misako's P.O.V)

I held onto my 6-month-old son, Thorn, as I made my way into the forest. I was looking for the graveyard that supposedly was the serpentine tomb. It was getting late and the shadows seemed to watch our every move. I heard a screech and my heart pounded. Thorn whimpered and I shushed him, "We'll be there soon Thorn." I heard a snicker and looked around. There was nothing there and everything was still. I saw the old graveyard and I ran towards it. I looked for the grave I had been instructed to find. I found it by the mutated tree and I was careful not to touch any carved stones. I knelt next to it and looked for the spell to summon a vortex.

I said the ancient words and a black and purple vortex appeared. It hummed darkly and someone stepped out. They wore a hood and cape. They turned to me and I saw two glowing red eyes, "Garmadon? I thought you were trapped in the Underworld." Garmadon nodded and came over to me, "I only have a short amount of time to stay in Ninjago. I must return quickly or Samukai will grow suspicious and he will challenge me." I looked down at Thorn and his terrifying eyes looked into mine. The red eye was filled with a fiery anger and the green eye was filled with happiness. He smiled at me and I could hardly bare to look at him. I gave him to Garmadon and turned away. I ran off quickly, ignoring Garmadon's pleas for me to come back.

"Misako, come back!" I ran out of the forest and went back to my home. I went to my room and looked at the picture of Lloyd, me, and Thorn. It was the only picture of the three of us and I ripped it. I would put Thorn behind me, now he was as good as dead. Lloyd would be coming home in a few days and I didn't want him to ask about his little brother.

I called the school and waited for them to answer, "Hello, this is Darkly's Boarding School for bad boys. How can we help you?" I took a deep breath, "Hello, this is Lloyd Garmadon's mother; I need to cancel Lloyd's visit home." I quickly hung up and looked at the scroll of the prophecy. It said nothing about the green ninja having a sibling. I noticed a hole in the wood and I reached in it. A smaller prophecy fell out and I opened it. It was covered in pictures of torture and death and on the bottom it showed a person dressed in black. One of their eyes was glowing red and the other glowing green.

I quickly put it back and gasped for breath, "What have I done?" Someone knocked on my door and I didn't want to answer it. "Hello, Misako are you here?" I recognized Wu's voice and opened the door. Every time I saw him, his beard seemed to get longer. "Hello Wu, it's been quite a while. I haven't seen you since Lloyd was only a year old." He nodded, "I had a strange vision and it was involving Lloyd. A shadow was attacking him and they were both speaking in a strange language." I nodded and was grateful that he didn't mention Thorn. He looked at me and crushed my hopes, "Where is my other nephew? I have yet to see him."

He looked at me with concern, "Where is he? Please tell me you didn't give him to Garmadon!" I nodded and he gasped, "The child has much dark power! My brother will teach him in the ways of evil and there is no way to stop him." I felt horrible and regretted giving up my son. Even if he was ghoul-like and had no color.

(Garmadon's P.O.V)

Misako ran off and I sighed, looking at the child in my arms. Thorn looked a little like his brother. I walked into the portal. I was in the throne room and I heard Samukai coming. I returned to my dark lord form and hurried to my quarters. Samukai called for me and I didn't answer. "Master, where are you?" One of the servants saw me and came over, "Who is this?" Thorn smiled at the skeleton and he looked just like a ghost.

"He is my youngest son, Thorn." Samukai caught up to me and looked at Thorn in anger, "Members of the living are not allowed to live in the Underworld!" I glared at the four-armed being and tightened my grip on my son, "Perhaps he can be an exception. After all, he is my son. He has powers the shadows have given to him." I heard a strange chanting and the shadows swirled around Samukai. "He is our master, our commander, our tie to life. We are his servants, his elemental pet. We do his orders and what he says; to do his will is our purpose. We propose a solution."

Samukai smirked, "If it is what I have in mind, then the boy shall remain here. He is too powerful, so he must be kept under constant watch…" Samukai laughed darkly and the shadows took Thorn from me. Thorn laughed and the shadows hissed in displeasure, "No, no, no laughing." Thorn frowned and the shadows purred, "Much better, this is better." What were they doing?

* * *

me: it gets a lot weirder, trust me. REVIEW! specialy you Monday1113!


	2. Chapter 2 the torture begins

me: i felt the need to put up a torture chapter, this is where it starts to get really violent. its kinda short...

* * *

**Chapter 2: The torture begins**

(Thorn's P.O.V) (Age is about 3)

Samukai came into my room and picked me up. He took me to a room and threw me in. I pushed myself up and looked around. It was a tall room and it wasn't very big. One wall was made out of glass and I could see a control panel in the separate room. Samukai went into that room and locked me in the room I was in. He turned on the control panel and pressed a button. A speaker turned on, "Hello Thorn. I hope you enjoy your home. Let's see what this button does, shall we?" He pressed the button and the room was filled with electricity.

I fell to the ground as the volts rushed through my body. He pressed the button again and the electricity was cut off. I stood up and trembled. Sparks crackled on my skin and I felt dizzy. Samukai smiled, "Would you like some more?" I shook my head and he pressed the button. I fell to my knees as it continued for a whole minute. I stood up again and I rocked to the sides. I struggled to keep my balance and he chuckled, "How was that? Do you want more?" I shook my head again, "No more!" He glared at me and turned a switch. He pressed the button again and stronger electricity shot into me. My vision flickered and I fell again. I breathed heavily and couldn't stand. "That's what you get for speaking out of turn!" I shook my head, "But you asked me a question!" He glared at me and pressed the button again, "NO BACK TALKING!" I fell to my side and curled up on the ground.

He shut it off and laughed. Tears fell from my eyes and he pressed the button again, "Suck it up boy! No crying!" I stopped crying and took deep breaths as the volts gained more power. I stood up and growled, "Stop this." Samukai smiled at me, "I can't hear you!" I concentrated and the electricity formed a ball around me, "STOP THIS!" Samukai shut off the electricity and I fell to the floor. My dad entered the room and looked at me in horror Samukai shut off the speakers and I couldn't tell what they were saying. Samukai left and my dad knelt beside me. He picked me up and my mismatched eyes began to lose my vision. I started to black out as he carried me back to my room.

I woke up suddenly later and Dad held me in place. "It's alright now Thorn. You're okay." I lay back down and looked at my hand. It looked paler than usual and my head hurt. I closed my eyes and my dreams were filled with me being electrocuted. I knew that it was a dream, but I couldn't wake up.

(Garmadon's P.O.V)

Thorn was having a horrible nightmare and he wouldn't wake up. I didn't want to wake him up in case he lashed out at me, but I reached out to him. I barely even touched him and he shot up. He started to cry and grabbed onto me. I put a hand on his colorless hair and he smiled. The shadows hissed at him and he whimpered. The shadows hissed again, "Show no emotion!" He became silent and looked at the floor.

* * *

me: i like calling Samukai, cookie, for some reason... i dunno why! the next chappie is very violent and makes me shudder!


	3. Chapter 3 whipped away

me: WHY AM I SO STUPID! chapter five was the one called needles... this was really called whipped away... chapter five is one of the worst though. Though this one is heartbreaking.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Whipped away**

(Thorn's P.O.V) (Age about 4)

My life had a whole new schedule. 5:00 a.m., wake up, 5:00 a.m. to 10:00 p.m., torture, 10:00 p.m. to midnight, healing. Midnight to 5:00 a.m., sleep.

Torture had a lot of different options, being burned, freezing, suffocating, electrocution, injections, needles stuck under my fingernails, cuts, bones being broken, and sometimes water torture.

I hardly ever got to see my father. I was sleeping and I was electrocuted. I woke up and got out of bed quickly. That was my alarm clock. Two skeleton warriors came in and grabbed my arms. They dragged me to my torture chamber and threw me to the ground. I stood up and brushed myself off. The skeletons left the room and another one entered. He looked at me, "Look me in the eye demon! Show respect to your elders!" I continued to stare at the floor and ignored him. He moved his hand back and brought out a potion. I thought he was going to throw it at me but he poured the contents onto the ground, "I wish to speak to Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon at the Darkly's Boarding School for bad boys." The potion glowed and rose from the floor. I remembered that Lloyd was my older brother.

It flashed and became a vision image. It showed an older boy who was sleeping. The skeleton shouted, "Lloyd, wake up! This is a live message from the Underworld! Don't you wish to see your younger brother?" Lloyd woke up and looked at the vision image in shock, "T-thorn? Is that really you?" I smiled and nodded. The shadows hissed and the skeleton growled, "Smiling is not allowed and is bad!" He pulled out a whip and snapped it in my direction. He hit me across the arm and I cried out in pain. It ripped my sleeve and left a red mark. Lloyd's face was pure horror. I clutched my arm and looked at the vision image. "Thorn, are you okay?" I nodded again and Lloyd looked relived, "I'm fine. I'm so happy to see you!" The skeleton whipped me again and I fell to my knees. I shrieked as it hit me across my stomach. I bent over in pain and looked back at my older brother, "I'll be okay… this happens every day. It's not as bad as some of the others." My arm was whipped again and the skeleton yelled, "You think this doesn't hurt enough!? I'll teach you that this doesn't hurt enough! Let your brother speak, wretched little devil!" I nodded and looked up at the vision image. Lloyd was covering his eyes and he was shaking.

"P-please shut this off. I-I d-don't ever wanna see Thorn a-again." I stared at my brother in shock as the vision image faded. I started crying and the skeleton put the whip away. He picked me up and brought me out of the room. All that went through my mind was the words Lloyd had said. The skeleton brought me outside and put me down. He left me alone and I hugged my knees. My brother hated me.

* * *

me: ouch... poor little Thorn. :(


	4. Chapter 4 the golden weapons

me: why do i update too much!? this chappie was originally going to be called insanity. it kinda shows how old Thorn was while the shows happened.

* * *

**Chapter 4: The golden weapons**

(Thorn's P.O.V) (Age is about 5)

My brother hated me… this was one of the only things I ever truly thought about. I had gotten time off from torture and I was spending the time with my dad. I followed him around as he ordered the skeletons to get the golden weapons of Spinjitzu. I was kind of hoping that it would take them a while so I could have some rest. "So daddy… what are you looking for again?" Dad sighed for about the tenth time that day, "I told you three times already!" I shrugged, "I just want to make sure I've got everything straight. It's hard to remember things when you're insane. So it's the scythe of quakes and it's the element of earth. Then there's the dragon sword of fire. Then there are the nun-chucks of ice and the cherry-things of lightning."

Dad face-palmed, "It's the nun-chucks of lightning and the shurikens of ice." I nodded and tripped. Dad caught my arm and pulled me up, "Thanks daddy!" He ignored me and went up to Samukai. Samukai glared at me, "Why isn't that imp being tortured?" Dad shot him a look, "You took all of the warriors with you. No one was here to torture my son so I decided to take him with me. Did you get the girl?" Samukai gave me a death glare and nodded to my dad, "She's a fighter… maybe Thorn should give her a scare. She'll cower at the site of this phantom." I kept an expressionless face as he insulted me. The words stung like a whip and I knew that he was trying to torture me without a tool.

Dad looked at me, "It's about time Thorn has seen another person. His looks frighten those who are not prepared." He grabbed my hand and led me to the cell the girl was in. I had never seen another human before and I was scared. I had also never seen a female of anything before. "Thorn, wait here while I try to get answers from her. If she doesn't then I'll let you in." I nodded in agreement and waited next to the cell.

I leaned against the wall and waited for my dad to come back out. "What did my brother do?" "Who the freak is your brother!? I don't know who you are, but when Kai finds me, you'll be sorry!" "He is the old man! What did he do?" "Why would I tell YOU?" "I didn't want to have to do this… but you leave me no choice. How would you like to meet my son?" "I do not want an evil boyfriend!" "NO, he's too young and why would I ever let him be with one of you good females from Ninjago!?" "Oh… is he a monster or something? How old is he?" "He's a normal human child and he's about five." "Okay… I guess it would be nice to see someone normal down here."

I pulled up my hood and waited for my dad to call me into the cell. My dad stepped out of the cell and he pulled me in. I looked at the girl with a spark of interest that quickly faded away. Dad unchained the girl and left us in there, "Now you stay here while I go talk to Samukai, okay?" I nodded, "Okay Daddy!" He smiled down at me and closed the cell door. I turned back to the girl and sat across from her. She looked at me, "So… that weird evil guy is your dad? What's that like?" I kept my mouth shut and looked at her. She was wearing red clothes and her hair was black. She looked at the floor, "You don't talk much, do you? I don't bite."

I nodded and yawned; I was really tired and hadn't had a full night's sleep in a long time. She looked at me, "Are you tired? You can sleep by me if you want." I looked up at her, "You ask a lot of questions." She blushed, "Sorry, I'm just kind of scared being here alone and am used to always around people. My brother usually protects me. Do you have a brother?" Tears streamed down my colorless cheeks as I thought of Lloyd. I cried softly and Nya looked ashamed, "Is your brother dead? Is that why you're crying?" I shook my head, "N-no, it's w-worse. H-he said he n-n-never ever w-wanted t-to see m-me a-again. He hates m-me."

She came over to me and hugged me. I was startled and backed away. She reached out to touch me and I went insane. I snapped at her and tried to bite her hand. I nearly bit off the tips of her fingers, she shrieked and my hood fell down. She saw my colorless skin and hair and my mismatched eyes. She screamed again and backed away, "You're a ghoul! A demonic ghost! You're a horrible, freaky, devil-monster! Get away from me!"

The words each felt like a dagger being driven into my heart. I tried to keep my feelings hidden, but it all became too much. I sank to the floor and cried. I found a sharp piece of metal and I picked it up. I held it out to her and she screamed again. I walked over to her and raised the metal. The door opened and my dad grabbed my wrist. He pried the metal from my hand and I turned around. He pulled me away from the girl, "She is our bait for capturing the people who have the golden weapons! Thorn, what's wrong?" I continued crying and he picked me up.

I put my head on his shoulder and fell asleep.

(Garmadon's P.O.V)

It was hard to tell what Thorn truly felt. One minute he's bored, the next minute he's having a nervous breakdown. Why was he trying to kill the girl, Nya, though? Thorn fell asleep and I put him in his room. When I put him down, he woke up. "Thorn, you should get some rest." He reluctantly went back to sleep. He entered a deep sleep almost instantly.

* * *

me: at least Thorn wasn't physically tortured... but emotionally tortured is almost as worse. poor little Thorn... GARMADON!? YOUR SON IT TORTURED EVERY DAY! HE DESERVES TO BREAK DOWN ONCE IN A WHILE!

Garmadon: well geez... yell at the guy who tries to comfort his son.

me: I WILL YOU HORRIBLE PERSON! Y U LET HIM LIVE LIKE THAT!?

Garmadon: you scare me... it's the only way i can keep him alive!

me: so you say... REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5 NEEDLES AND CAPS LOCK!

me: NOW FOR THE CHAPTER WE HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR! DRUMROLL PLEASE!

*Drumroll*

me: THIS IS THE MOST VIOLENT CHAPPIE! Y MY MOM HIT DOG IN FACE WITH APPLE CORE!? ME SO HAPPY THAT YOU PEEPS FEEL STRONGLY ABOUT THOFF'S PAST!

Thorn: You spelt my name wrong!

me: I DON CARE! this is kinda short and i do not own ninjago or the bolevard of broken dreams! WHICH IS ONE OF THE BEST SONGS EVAR!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Needles**

(Thorn's P.O.V) (Age is same as last chapter!)

Samukai **(I like to call him cookie!) **came over to me after a failed attempt to retrieve the shurikens of ice. He grabbed my hood and pulled me to my torture chamber. He threw me in there and called for the skeleton that normally tortured me. The skeleton came over quickly and took a small box from Samukai. He came into the room and pressed a button on the wall. A weird glove like thing came down and I hid my hands behind my back. The skeleton grabbed my arm and forced me over to the straps. He strapped down my arms and fingers. I struggled to get free, but I was strapped too tightly. The skeleton opened up the box and took out a small, sharp needle.

I closed my eyes and took deep breaths. The skeleton looked at my fingers and grabbed my right index finger. He stuck the point of the needle under my fingernail and quickly stabbed it into the sensitive flesh. I held back a cry of pain as blood gushed from under it. He left the needle there and proceeded to do it to the rest of my fingers.

He unstrapped me and left all of the needles where he had stabbed them. Blood flowed from them like faucets and I couldn't remove them myself. He patted my head and exited the room. There were no words to describe the pain I felt. I began to cry and I felt weak. I fell to the ground and a pool of blood formed around me.

I heard someone walking by the room a few minutes later and I cried out. I could feel myself dying from blood loss. The door opened and my father froze in shock, "Thorn, what happened to you!?" I coughed weakly and he picked me up. He put me onto my bed and looked at my fingers. He winced at the sight of the needles.

Dad pulled out one needle and I gave a soft cry of pain. He pulled out all of the others and by the time he was done, I had almost passed out. Blood still flowed and I could just fell my life slipping away. Dad held onto me, "Thorn, how do you normally heal every night?" I closed my eyes and sang the shadow's song, "I walk a lonely road, the only one that I have ever known, don't know where it goes, but its home to me and I walk alone… I walk this empty street, on the Boulevard of broken dreams, when the city sleeps and I'm the only one and I walk alone… I walk alone, I walk alone… I walk alone, I walk a... My shadow's the only one that walks beside me, my shallow heart's the only thing that's beating, sometimes I wish someone out there will find me, till then I walk alone… I'm walking down the line that divides me somewhere in my mind, on the border line of the edge and where I walk alone… Read between the lines, what's messed up and every thing's all right, check my vital signs to know I'm still alive and I walk alone… I walk alone, I walk alone… I walk alone, I walk a... My shadow's the only one that walks beside me, my shallow heart's the only thing that's beating, sometimes I wish someone out there will find me, till then I walk alone… I walk alone, I walk a... I walk this empty street, on the Boulevard of broken dreams, when the city sleeps and I'm the only one and I walk a... My shadow's the only one that walks beside me, my shallow heart's the only thing that's beating sometimes I wish someone out there will find me, till then I walk alone."

My fingers healed and stopped bleeding, but I still felt really weak and sick. I fell asleep.

* * *

Me: YAY MAYA FINGER TORTURE! POOR LITTLE THORNY!

Thorn: Thorny? Really?

me: IT WASN'T MY IDEA! I LUV CAPS LOCK! WHYYYY!? YAY COOKIE! Y ME LIL SIS BE SINGING ZANE'S FUNNY SWITCH SONG!?


	6. Chapter 6 the ninja

me: now for a sad chappie!

* * *

**Chapter 6: The ninja**

(Thorn's P.O.V) (Same age as last chapter)

I woke up and I felt awful. I couldn't remember what happened yesterday. I went out of my room and heard a commotion. I ran into the throne room and saw my father on the throne. He looked over at me and shook his head. I ducked behind one of the rocks and watched as five people came into the room. Samukai shot a hate filled look at me and it didn't hurt. I realized that being an insane freak was good.

I watched the old man and Samukai fight. The old guy lost the fight and Samukai picked up all the golden weapons. I gasped and ducked lower as one of the ninja looked over to where I was hiding. I watched quietly as Samukai yelled, "No, you will serve me now!" Dad laughed darkly, "Fool, did you think I wouldn't plan on your betrayal!?" Samukai floated and began to spin around, "What's happening to me?" Dad looked at the idiot being, "Not even I can handle all their power at once! Now you have created a vortex between space and time!"

Samukai vanished and Dad jumped over to the spot. A huge vortex appeared. The old man looked at Dad with despair, "Father would not want you to do this brother!" Dad glared at the old man, "Father is no more." He started to walk into the vortex and turned back, "You, you were his favorite." He walked into the vortex and disappeared. The old man and the four other people jumped over to where the vortex had been. The old man looked around, "He is gone, but he will return…" The guy in red nodded, "We'll be ready for him!" The others all cheered and they left. I walked over to the spot where my dad had been and I sank to the ground crying.

Some skeletons came over and brought me to my room. I prepared for a long life of torture.

* * *

me: GARMADON!

Garmadon: what now?

Me: you left your 5 year old son alone in the Underworld!

Garmadon: so?

me: NOW WHO'S GONNA PROTECT HIM YOU FAT JERK!?

Garmadon: o.o

me: YOU BETTER MAKE SURE THAT I DONT TOUCH YOU! *Chases Garmadon and tries to beat him up*

Garmadon: AHHH!

Me: *Smile cheerfully while beating him into the ground* REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7 immortal

me: This chapter is awesome... it is about how Thorn became immortal. I do not own ninjago, that belongs to Lego. I do not own the bolevard of broken dreams, that belongs to Green day.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Immortal**

(Thorn's P.O.V) (Age is about 10)

I woke up a 5 a.m. and jumped off of the bed before it could shock me. I was tired and I wanted to get out of here.

I grabbed the swords the shadows had made me and sliced down the door. I pulled up my hood and ran. I ran as far as I could from the torture chamber. I felt a strange feeling inside of me and my mouth twitched. I had an expressionless face and I never showed any emotion except for anger. I heard a sickly roar and I ran towards it.

I walked into a cave and I found a big dragon. It was all sliced up and bloody. I petted its snout and I tried to comfort it. I sang the only song I knew, "I walk a lonely road, the only one that I have ever known, don't know where it goes, but its home to me and I walk alone… I walk this empty street, on the Boulevard of broken dreams, when the city sleeps and I'm the only one and I walk alone… I walk alone, I walk alone… I walk alone, I walk a... My shadow's the only one that walks beside me, my shallow heart's the only thing that's beating, sometimes I wish someone out there will find me, till then I walk alone… I'm walking down the line that divides me somewhere in my mind, on the border line of the edge and where I walk alone… Read between the lines, what's messed up and every thing's all right, check my vital signs to know I'm still alive and I walk alone… I walk alone, I walk alone… I walk alone, I walk a... My shadow's the only one that walks beside me, my shallow heart's the only thing that's beating, sometimes I wish someone out there will find me, till then I walk alone… I walk alone, I walk a... I walk this empty street, on the Boulevard of broken dreams, when the city sleeps and I'm the only one and I walk a... My shadow's the only one that walks beside me, my shallow heart's the only thing that's beating sometimes I wish someone out there will find me, till then I walk alone." It chirped with an emotion I had long ago put to extinction in my own mind, happiness.

I had no feelings, but I felt weird around this dragon. It spoke to me, "Hello… little child… thank you… for trying to… help me… during my final hours… I wish I could repay you… to give you… a chance… to live… a normal… life." I stroked it and spoke with my dry, uneven voice, "I couldn't have a normal life. I'm insane and I am tortured horribly every day. When I return, no doubt they will whip me raw with a spiked, burning whip." It moaned, "I will give you… a chance… I was wounded fatally by… by people… horrible people… kill anyone… who ever… crosses your path. I will… give you immortality… when I die… my reborn life… will go into you… you will… no longer age… or be able to die… and one day… precious child… you will… get your revenge." I nodded and hugged its snout. It was growing colder by the minute. Its stomach rose shakily with each breath. Then its stomach stopped rising and its heart stopped beating.

A brilliant light rose from the dragon and swirled around. It struck me in the stomach and my life flashed before my eyes. I hit the side of the cave and blacked out.

I woke up and my stomach hurt like lava. I doubled over in pain and blacked out again. I woke up again and lay on the ground, too ill to move. The pain in my stomach began to lessen and I felt more powerful than before. I stroked the dragon one last time and left the cave. I walked back to the torture chamber and the torturers were waiting for me. They grabbed my arms and pulled me back into the room. They shoved me in and electrocuted me. I hardly felt it and I yawned. The turned up the power until it was strong enough to kill **10** men. I watched as the shadows made an invisible layer of protection around me.

They turned it off and the shadows disappeared. They brought in a spiked whip. One of the skeletons lit the whip on fire and forced me to take off my shirt. They whipped me across the stomach. I closed my eyes as they brought up the finishing touches. They made me open my eyes to watch. But this time they didn't whip my stomach or chest, they whipped me straight across the face. I screamed in pain as the fiery, spiked whip made contact with my colorless skin. I was blinded and I put my hands over my face.

Warm blood flowed through my fingers as I tried to stop the bleeding. It still burned and my touch only made it worse. The skeletons laughed at me and one of them fell to the floor. One calmed down and asked, "Are you too hot, demon-scum? Have some water!" They threw a bucket of water at me and it was ice cold.

They put tape over my mouth and locked me in my room, "Now you can't heal yourself, you maggot-ridden dog." I tried to rip the tape off, but they grabbed my hands and stuck needles under my fingernails. "No, no, we can't let you do that…" They all chuckled and left. I put one hand flat on my bed and I used the palm of the other to hold down the needles. I quickly drew my hand back and the needles came out. I did it for the other hand and ripped off the tape. I sang the song and tried to sleep. I never wanted to wake up again. "I wish you could hear me Lloyd, I wish I could apologize for what I did. For whatever I did to make me hate you. I wish I could die… just go to sleep and die. So then I would never have to live another day like this again. What I want more than anything else… is to just die."

I fell asleep and I dreamed about a graveyard. There was a lady holding a young child that looked like me. I realized it was me. The lady made a vortex and handed me to a man that stepped out of it. She ran off as the man pleaded for her to come back. The man gave up and turned his attention to me. He stepped into the vortex and brought me to the Underworld.

I woke up with a start and jumped out of bed. A second later and I would have been shocked. The skeletons came into my room and I followed them to my torture chamber. They left me in the room to rest… but it all went downhill from there.

* * *

me: OMG Thorn wants to die! That is sad. What will happen? What is going to happen to Thorn. For some reason reviews make me want to dance... I LIKE DANCING! REVIEW! I'm still trying to beat up Garmadon!

Garmadon: Oh (Insert word of choice)

me: Oooooooooo u said bad word! *Points at him* TIME FOR THE HUNT!

Garmadon: come on! *Bubba attacks with pack of dogs*

me: IMA GROUND YOU To A PULP! REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8 spinjitzu

Me: I almost posted chapter 7 of my other story on this! What is wrong with meee!? This is kinda violent and shows how much Kai sucks. HEHE! my dog keeps barking at my cat. BAD DOGGY!

* * *

**Chapter 8: The art of Spinjitzu**

(Thorn's P.O.V) (Same age as last chapter)

I leaned against the wall in relief. I wasn't going to get tortured today! I closed my eyes and was shook awake. A shadow had taken on a human-like shape and it slapped me, "Wake up, young master!" I stood up and looked at the shadow. It pressed a button on the wall and a weird training course rose from the floor.

They pressed the button again and it moved. It pushed me towards the start, "In order to learn the art of Spinjitzu you must train! I will teach you myself and you will be a master by the surface sundown!" I jumped onto it and one of the dummies smacked into me. I hit the wall and the shadow brought out a whip. It whipped my arm and screamed, "NO FAILING! DO IT AGAIN!" I stood up and tried again. I made it to the axes and I was hit.

I was whipped again and forced to retry. I got it perfectly, but the shadow whipped me again, "Do it faster!" I redid the track faster, but I was whipped again. "Do it right!" I had done the track perfectly, what had I done wrong? I thought back to when I watched my father try to teach some of the warriors Spinjitzu. He had made a tornado of dark purple lightning.

I concentrated and I could feel power surging through me. I spun around and black sparks swirled around me. It became black fire and lightning with a few green sparks. The shadow howled with glee and swirled around in my tornado.

I stopped and the shadow wrapped around my neck. It tickled my face and dragged its fingers across my cheeks. It circled my red eye and I felt all my anger and hatred and pain welling up inside of me. I screamed and the shadows responded to my call. They swirled around and began to pull apart the room. The room imploded and I screeched as it all came for me.

The shadows shrieked in horror as I was engulfed by the rubble. I was hit in the head and I blacked out.

I awoke to the sound of rubble being lifted. I opened my eyes slowly and saw a skeleton hand reaching for me. "Thorn, grab my hand!" I tried to lift up my arm, but it was pinned to the floor. I strained to wriggle free. The skeleton managed to lift the rubble off of me and he pulled me up. Worry showed in his red eyes, "You are alright now Thorn. Let's take you back to your room." The skeleton picked me up and I sadly clung to his neck.

He laid me onto my bed and I thought, "What happened to my father? He hasn't returned in almost five years." The skeleton brushed some of my shaggy hair out of my face and sighed, "It has been about a year after the final battle… he became good and forgot about you. Your mother forgot about you as well. Your brother is plagued by nightmares of that time he saw you tortured. Maybe… just maybe… they will remember you and bring you to Ninjago. Would that make you happy?" I looked at him and spoke with sorrow, "They hated me. I was a mistake… an accident that was never meant to happen. If they tried to say sorry… it would only be because they are afraid of what I would do. The only thing that would make me happy… would be to die in front of them and let them see how happy it would make me to die."

The skeleton hummed a soothing song and I felt my mind relax. If my brother ever did show up, then I would give him a piece of my tortured, insane mind. I was tortured horribly the next day and I could've sworn that every time I was touched the skeletons winced.

* * *

me: GO THORNY! I am still beating up Garmadon... wait, HE'S GONE!

pile of black goo: I'm right here.

me: AHHHHHHHWESOME! I TURNED HIM INTO GOO!

**Goo**madon: help me!

me: *Dying* that's so great...

Thorn: He deserves it! I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH KADENCE!

me: don't deny it!

Thorn: you cant deny somthin true! *Pulls up hood*

me: you're blushing! HA I knew it!


	9. Chapter 9 rat torture

me: this is very violent! like always... this shows what happens if Thorn laughs... its a horrible punishment.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Rat torture**

(Thorn's P.O.V) (Age is about 11)

I was dragged to the torture chamber and was told to lie down on a small bed in the middle of the room. I was strapped down and I noticed that it was really cold in the room. They put a glass dome over me and put a breathing mask over me that led to an oxygen supply. A rat was placed on my stomach and the heat in the room began to increase. The rat twitched and it opened its eyes.

The rat got up and shook itself before looking around at the glass dome. It squeaked in fear and I could tell that the air in the dome was running out. The rat franticly searched for an exit and scratched at the dome. It looked everywhere and then it walked back to my stomach. I panicked and tried to wriggle free.

It dug its claws into my shirt and ripped through the fabric. It raked its claws through my skin and began to dig. I wanted to pass out, but I was used to great pain. I turned my head away as blood began to spurt from the scratches. The skeleton grabbed my head and forced me to look as the rat tried to escape.

I squeezed my eyes shut as it dug its claws into the muscle surrounding my ribs. It ripped it apart and my bones began to be exposed. I clenched my teeth and opened my eyes. I shut them again and my breathing slowed. I felt the rat reach into me and it tried to claw my heart.

It ripped open one of the main arteries and the rat nearly drowned in my blood. A skeleton shouted something and the dome were removed. One grabbed the rat and snapped its spine. They took the mask off of me and gently picked me up. "Sing the song boy! Before you… before you die." I opened my mouth, but no words would come out.

The skeletons looked afraid and I began to glow. My wounds disappeared and the skeletons all gasped, "He is immortal! He cannot die and he will be healed of his fatal wounds."

They threw me at the wall and one brought out a chair. I laughed for about 2 seconds, but I stopped suddenly. They grabbed me and tied me down to the chair. They put a sack over my head and I took a deep breath as they dumped water onto it. I could hold my breath for over seven minutes and this time it was only two minutes of water torture. They pulled the sack off and I gasped for breath.

I hated it when they did that. I hated laughing and I hated smiling, I hated everything that ever got me tortured and I hated my brother for making me get whipped for the first time. If I ever saw Lloyd again, he wouldn't know what hit him. He wouldn't know at all.

* * *

me: REVIEW! for the fans of my other stories, TAKE MY NEW POLL!


	10. Chapter 10 injected

me: This is violent! well... it always is. this also has a very interesting P.O.V i do not own Ninjago, that belongs to Lego, i do not own the song (Although i changed it a bit to fit) it belongs to the itlobrothers or something like that.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Injected**

(Thorn's P.O.V) (Age is about 12)

I was dragged out of bed and thrown into a chair. I was strapped down and little cuts were made on my arms and face. The leader put a hand on my throat, "Daddy's not here to save you anymore… so I can do whatever… I… want." I nodded in agreement.

The skeleton let go and whipped around, "Get the leaf extract!" Another skeleton raced out of the room.

They came back with a syringe filled with a red liquid. I didn't struggle and just took slow breaths. The inserted it into one of the cuts and slowly squeezed the liquid in. Once they pulled it out, I felt pain eject through my body in heart racking blast. All of my cuts bled and I shuddered as they brought out a small plant with red leaves.

The skeletons all laughed at me as I struggled to free myself. The pain slowly stopped and the skeletons groaned. One went over to the plant and plucked a leaf. He ripped the leaf apart and crushed it. The pain resumed and I took rapid breaths. The pain stopped again and they let me go. I took out my sword and swung it across the metal floor, creating a wave of sparks.

The sparks hit the plant and it burst into flames. I felt better after it was turned to ashes and the leader clapped, "Good, very good…" The others chuckled darkly.

The leader held me against the wall, "Bring in the other extract! I want shadow's bane for this horrible thing!" I gulped and he released me. He patted my head and led me back to the chair, "I hope you can solve your way out of this one, because you can't use shades." He took another syringe and rolled up my sleeve.

He stuck this one in my elbow and in between the bone. As soon as the first drop touched me, I felt my own blood attacking me. The rest was put in quickly and I could barely move. The shadows all shrieked and cried as they watched me. One became visible and attacked the leader, "How could you? He is almost a shadow himself! Cure him! Cure him now!" The leader pulled out another syringe and quickly put it into me.

I felt ill and passed out.

(The leader's P.O.V)

I picked up the poor boy as the shadows shrieked at me, "Fix Thorn, and heal Thorn! Do as we say!" I growled at the annoying shades and they shut up. They grumbled and pouted and I held back a laugh as they act like children.

Wait, what? Why would I think that? I had never known another child than Thorn. I didn't remember why I was in the Underworld or my life. The others all knew, but Krazi didn't. Krazi was just crazy.

I brought the boy to his room and tried to leave, but the shadows pushed me back, "CURE…HIM!" I held up my hands and looked at Thorn, "I can't do anything else. He needs to get rid of the poison, so I gave him a fever. Just wait a while; it was a really big dose." The shadows hissed and pointed at him, "NOW!" I shook my head. They all hissed again and one of them tried to punch me. I ducked and the blow hit another shadow. The shadow growled and turned away.

I chuckled and looked at Thorn, he seemed pale. **(Me: how? He has no color!) **He woke up and looked at me with pure fear in his green eye. His red eye was filled with pain. I put a hand on his head and he trembled, he thought I was going to hurt him. "I am not going to hurt you." He looked at the floor, "That's what you always say before I get whipped." Wow… that was so true.

I tapped my fingers against my leg bone. **(I didn't feel like looking it up, the bone above the knee.) **The shadows were still angry and a tension was building up in the air. Thorn started coughing and he convulsed. Nothing else happened and the shadows all turned to me, "You didn't feed him? What the, (insert word of choice) is wrong with you?!"

I face-palmed **(LOL) **and went to get the other two skeletons. The shadows reluctantly let me pass and I went back to the torture chamber. Of all the jobs in the Underworld, I got stuck with this one. I was not a happy skeleton. I grabbed one of my assistants, "Go get the boy some food, regular food. Torture food isn't an option this time, and the shadows are getting angry."

The warrior nodded and did as I commanded. The other warrior asked, "If Lord Garmadon became good and isn't our king anymore… then wouldn't Thorn be the next king?" I shook my head, "No he wouldn't. He is Lord Garmadon's second son. Lloyd, the green ninja, would be our king." The warrior nodded and the other warrior came back, "It wasn't worth giving the boy food, he can't keep it down." I smiled, "Good that means the poison is being expelled. We'll try again later; now let's go boys, up and out!"

(Thorn's P.O.V)

I felt awful and I was really cold. The shadows stayed away and whimpered. They wanted to help me, but they couldn't. One of them started singing, "I see the moon coming down for me…" It whimpered and stopped. I looked over at it, "I've never seen the moon." It gasped and another joined in, "Shine is so blind only sun could be…" I looked at the both, "I've never seen the sun either." Some others joined in, "It tells me stories 'bout eternity…" They waited and even more joined, "Together we'll be free in harmony…" The rest joined in and they sang again, "I see the moon coming down for me, shine is so blind only sun could be, it tells me stories 'bout eternity, together we'll be free in harmony… I see the moon coming down for me, shine is so blind only sun could be, it tells me stories 'bout eternity, together we'll be free in harmoonnnnnyyyy… da dan da dah de daaaa dah da deeee naaaaa nah."

I was sick again and the shadows reached out towards me. They pulled back and I knew that it was going to be a long day or whatever.

They all chanted the song and I slowly began to feel better. "…together we'll be free in harmoonnnnnyyyy… da dan da dah de daaaa dah da deeee naaaaa nah…Na na nah naaaa na naaaa ne naaaaaaaaaaaah."

* * *

me: poor Thorny... he got sick.


	11. Chapter 11 its elemental

me: HORRAY! i just wanted to say that... This one involves torture of all the elements! i like the sherlock holmes saying, Its elemantary watson, so i changed it to Its elemental I DO NOT OWN NINJAGO! OR ELSE MY BOOKS WOULD HAVE BEEN IN THE FREAKING EPISODES ALREADY! it took me forever to write this!

* * *

Chapter 11: It's elemental

(Thorn's P.O.V) (Age is about 13)

I was thrown into the torture chamber for the countless time and I dusted myself off. I was starving, and I meant it literally. I could barely remember the last time I had eaten something, much less had a real sip of water.

The leader came into the room and he had a cup. He placed it in front of me, "Drink the whole entire thing or else." I looked into the cup and it was full of sand. I picked it up and did as I was told. I choked down the first mouthful and I felt like throwing up. I held it down and spoke quietly to myself, "At least it's something to eat."

It took over five hours just to drink it all. My throat was rubbed raw and I couldn't stop coughing. I coughed and a cloud of sand formed around me. The skeletons all laughed at me. They brought out another cup of sand and dumped it on me.

I brushed myself off and they snickered. "That was earth! Never trust it. It may look soft, but it's really harsh and unforgiving. It pretends to want to comfort you, but it just wants to hurt you and rub you down. It thinks it's the best although it's just a stupid piece of trash. Remember this when you meet the ninja of earth, he's just like his element and never trust him. Your father would say the same and we all know how much he hated the ninja." I nodded and coughed out more sand.

The leader came back and he was holding a cattle prod. He stabbed it into my arm and I felt sparks. He pulled it off and I trembled on the floor. The leader spoke, "That was lightning. It's too quick to judge. They'll be your friend and as fast as lightning strikes, they'll betray you and leave you for dead. Like lightning, it seems harmless from afar, but up close, it's deadly and awful. Remember this when you meet the ninja of lightning, he's just like his element and never trust him. Your father would say the same." I nodded again and continued to tremble.

Next they brought in the whip. They lit it on fire and snapped it at me. I jumped back and the flames licked at my arms. "That was fire! It's always looking for something to destroy. It brings pain to all around it. You can't trust fire either; it holds a grudge against the smallest things and starts a wild fire from a little blade of grass. Remember this when you meet the ninja of fire, he's just like his element and will seek to harm you. Your father would say the same." I nodded and rubbed my burnt arm.

They went into the control room and turned a knob. It became colder and colder. My hair started to freeze and my fingers were a light bluish color. Frost built up on my skin and on the room. I was going numb and they turned the heat back up. The leader looked at me, "That was ice. It is cold and unforgiving. It will not help you and slows you down. It drains your life force. A snowflake or icicle may be pretty, but its purpose is to bring down and destroy. It will try to rid you of life. Remember this when you meet the ninja of ice, he is just like his element."

They brought in a pot. It had steam coming out of it and I gulped. They grabbed my hand and stuck it into the boiling water. I screamed as my flesh was seared by the horrific pain. They pulled my hand out and it was pink and numb. They put an ice pack on my hand, "That was water. It is full of dark ways and painful things. It treasures death and other horrible memories. It seeks to consume you and enter you. It seeks to control how long you have left. Remember this when you meet the ninja of water, she is just like her element. She is the daughter of earth and is like her father."

They took out the needles and put them under my fingers, "That was form. It is cold and harsh. It only likes those it can connect too. Because you are shadow, it will look down at you because it is solid and firm. Remember this when you meet the ninja of form he is just like his element." They pulled the needle out and it stopped bleeding.

They pulled out a potion and dropped it on the ground. The vision image of Lloyd appeared and it replayed over and over. It shattered my heart and I covered my ears. It became louder and louder and I screamed. It stopped suddenly and I fell to my knees, shaking like there was no tomorrow. "That was spirit. It breaks your heart and soul. It is the opposite of shadow and they are forever in war. Spirit gets close to you, discovers your weakness and tries to lead you astray from the correct path YOU must take. Beware of the most evil ninja, the ninja of spirit! She is exactly like her element and will rip you apart. Beware of Alice Garmadon, your own niece who will be born in the years to come. Beware of her, or you will pay the highest price. She will be the one who thinks herself as Alice Green before she becomes a ninja, because your brother changes his name to Ladon Green to escape his family and past. But most of all, to escape from you."

My own niece would rip me apart. I vowed silently to never trust a ninja or her. If she wanted to play at that game, then I would play it too. My brother hated me. I growled at my reflection in a puddle of water. The skeletons left the room and went into the control room. They pressed a button and chains wrapped around my ankles and pulled me up into the air. It waved me around. They turned on the speaker, "That was flight. It takes you were you do not wish to be and tries to blow you back. Remember this when you meet the ninja of flight. He is just like his element and is the son of fire! He also inherits his father's fiery traits."

They came back in and got me down. They left again and hit a button in the room. Spotlights lowered from the ceiling and the shadows fled in fear. The spotlights turned on and blinded me. It seared my skin and it flashed. It hurt my head and I covered my eyes. It turned off and I could barely see. I blinked and shook my head. My vision returned and I saw the skeletons. Leader lifted my head to look him in the eye. "That was light! It blinds you! Making you unable to function correctly! It is the thing that wishes to quench you. You are shadow and lights are fatal to shadows. It fades you away. Remember this when you meet the ninja of light. He is just like his element and will be your nephew. Beware of Ricky Garmadon. He will be Ricky Green before he becomes a ninja. Beware of the one who wishes to drain your life and take away your shadow friends."

"Now you know why you should never trust the ninja. Your father would surely agree if he ever saw you again." I nodded and felt anger inside. "The ninja were the one who took your brother to the side of light. He became the worst ninja of all! He can do all of the elements, so that means he has all of their horrible qualities." My brother was a ninja!? Oh, they would so pay!

I thought to myself, it's all elemental.

It's elemental.

* * *

me: credit to Monday1113 for coming up with the boiling water torture! That was fun to write... my mom said i have a dark mind! I was like THANKS MOM I KNOW! REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12 saved by the 1 i hate

me: this is where some of the torture ends... BUT IT IS FAR FROM OVER! I do not own ninjago.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Saved by the one I hate**

(Thorn's P.O.V) (Age is about 14)

I was like a robot. I could hardly feel the pain from my torture and I could barely keep my heart beating fast enough. I woke in the morning and I was perked up. Today was going to be a horrible day and I walked to my torture chamber for the countless time. They strapped down my hands and stuck needles under my fingernails again. They left them there and took out a piece of sandpaper. They took off my shirt and started to rub my arms. I held back tears and they left me with raw skin and muscle showing.

They took out a small knife and gave me small cuts all over my arms. I felt weak from loss of blood and collapsed. The skeletons growled and pulled out whips. I curled up on the ground and braced myself for the stings. The shadows tensed and I knew that they sensed someone was near. I let my despair and fear flow and I started crying. The sobs racked my body and the skeletons lashed out on me all at once.

The whips were spiked and they burned like fury. I heard someone talking quietly, "Shut up Jay! It is worth it." I heard someone else, "Lloyd, what are we looking for?" My hatred welled up and I growled. The skeletons whipped me across the face and I shrieked. I heard the people running towards the room.

There was a glowing green light from behind the door and I heard someone yell. The door burst apart and five men came into the room. They each had their own color ninja outfit and I knew which one my brother was. I glared at the one in green and he looked at me in fear. The one in red looked at my brother, "Okay Lloyd, we made it here, now what? Do we rescue the ghost or destroy them all?" My crying echoed throughout the chamber and I realized that Lloyd didn't hate me, "Lloyd, help me!" The skeletons glared at me and the leader grabbed my neck, "So the fallen prince has returned to save our little demon-boy… why don't we see if you can take his torture in real life, instead of a vision message."

The leader pulled out one of my worst nightmares, a whip that has three ropes instead of one. It was covered in sharpened nails and he took out a match. He lit the whips on fire. He raised the whip in a position to strike me. I managed to get to my knees and held out my hands. Lloyd turned away at the site of the needles in my fingers.

"Take one step closer and I whip this boy like the worlds are gonna end!" The guy in red stepped up and I screamed as the whips came into contact with my flesh. The skeleton pulled the whip back and struck me again, and again, and again, and again. He struck me ten more times.

I felt more hatred than I had ever felt before and I called for the shadows. They ignored me and quietly laughed. I was whipped again and the old man I had seen from when my dad left me entered the room next. I watched as another man came into the room. I looked at him and recognized him.

The skeleton laughed, "Look who else has come to see the party Thorn! Your family has showed up! Say hello to your uncle, brother and father! Ha, they don't even remember you!" He whipped me again and I fell to my knees. Blood streamed from my raw wounds and I looked up at my brother, "This… is… your… fault…"

Lloyd had tears streaming down his face as I was whipped over and over. The whips tore me apart and Lloyd screamed, "LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE!" He shot a green orb at the skeleton and it exploded. The shards of bone dug into my skin and the flaming whip laid on me. I threw it off and backed away. The other ninja took care of the other torturers and Lloyd knelt beside me. He looked sick and forced himself to look at me, "Oh gods, that's so awful."

* * *

me: YAY! The leader is dead and his name was Cracker even thouh i never said so in the story! What he meant by the WORLDS, he meant both ninjago and the underworld. REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13 promises

me: i told you it was far from over! Thorn had said in Reign of the snake king that Lloyd made a promise... i wanted to make it kinda dramatic. This is where Thorn admits his true feelings to Lloyd and Garmadon. I even shuddered while writing it. And Jay becomes the world biggest moment destroyer.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Promises**

(Lloyd's P.O.V)

I wanted to look away, I wanted to throw up, but most of all, I wanted Thorn to love me. The way he said it was my fault, shattered my heart. I put a hand over my mouth and Thorn tried to crawl away. I grabbed his arm and he snapped at me. I pulled back and looked at the blood that was on my hand.

Thorn pressed against the wall and held out his hands again. I heard Jay, "I think I'm gonna be sick… That is the most horrifying thing I have ever seen." Thorn began to breathe hard and he trembled.

He looked like death had tried to kill him and in a way it had. He looked at me in horror, "Don't hurt me! I'm sorry!" He bit on one of the needles and tried to pull it out. He shuddered and spit out the needle.

I stopped him, "We'll take you somewhere where you can get better." He shook his head and let out a cry, "L-leave me alone! I hate you! Get away from me!" Tears fell from my face as my brother's poisonous words struck me.

My father came over to us, "T-thorn, what happened to you?" My brother growled, "You abandoned me! You left me for dead! You couldn't even fathom the pain, the torture they did to me… all the whips and needles… all the cuts and burns. Every last mark was your faults! You forgot about me and treated me like I was one of those serpentine! You kicked them aside when they become useless, just like you did to me." He looked me in the eyes, "You hated me, and those words scarred me for life Lloyd! Why did you come? I thought you _never ever _wanted to see me _again_."

My father looked at Thorn in horror, "Thorn, what happened to the little boy who followed me around and loved to have fun?" Thorn hissed, "_I've never had fun in my life! _That little boy is gone, gone forever! That little boy never existed… only me. The boy you're talking about is Lloyd. He was the perfect son, the son who wasn't insane, the son who doesn't cause you pain every time you glance at him. None of you know true pain! None of you know true suffering! None of you know the life of waking up every single day, waiting to be tortured for 17 full hours each day, never being able to see the world, never being able to know what a smile feels like, never knowing when your next meal will be, never being accepted, knowing the life where a normal whip feels like it came from cloud nine, where a bolt feels like joy. Where an insult feels like a soothing touch. Where the only thing you long for… is to be able to die."

He curled up and bled out. My father had tears streaming down his face as well. I wanted to comfort my brother, but anything I said would be a waste of time. Thorn looked at me and cried, "They'll punish me for sure now! I don't want another session of rat and water torture. I don't want another injection or another stupid cut. Kill me, please. Find out a way how… I don't care, just do it; it would make this all end."

I could barely breathe and I hugged him, "I'll never let them hurt you again, I promise. I promise that I'll never ever let them ever hurt you ever again." He nodded, "I would hug you, but I still have needles in my fingers." I picked him up and we brought him to the ultra-dragon.

He looked afraid as we started to go back to Ninjago, "I promise I'll never let them hurt you Thorn, and the green ninja always keeps his promises." He fell asleep in my arms and I smiled at him. I pulled the bone chips off of him and he whimpered. "I promise I'll never let anyone ever hurt you again." He nodded and I waited for him to smile, but he didn't.

Who doesn't smile after being saved from that? I remembered that first day I saw him tortured…

_"Smiling is not allowed and is bad!" Thorn was whipped as he smiled at me. "I'm fine. I'm so happy to see you!" He was whipped again. "I'll be okay… this happens every day. It's not as bad as some of the others." He was whipped yet again. "You think this doesn't hurt enough!? I'll teach you that this doesn't hurt enough! Let your brother speak, wretched little devil!" I couldn't take it anymore as my brother was tortured because of me. "P-please shut this off. I-I d-don't ever wanna see Thorn a-again." Thorn was shocked and his eyes showed great pain. He began to cry and the vision image shut off. _

He had thought that I hated him. I understood the skeleton's ways. Smiling wasn't allowed and happiness was forbidden. Tears were in my eyes and I wiped them away. My father put a hand on my shoulder, "What's wrong Lloyd?" I looked down at Thorn; he was starting to fidget, and answered my father, "Thorn thought I hated him… I never told anyone… but when I was in Darkly's… I got a vision image from the Underworld… Thorn was happy to see me and… and he was whipped for smiling. I said that I never wanted to see him again and he thought I hated him."

Thorn shot up and wrapped his arms around me. I heard a strange whispering and shadows wrapped themselves around Thorn. He petted them and they brought out a shirt. He took it from them and they purred like cats. He looked at his arms and a tear fell from his face, "That was semi-painful… not as painful as some others though." The dragon spun and we crossed over into Ninjago.

Had others been more painful than what I had just seen? I sure hoped not… but the way he spoke. A whip felt like cloud 9. I couldn't even imagine what one whip felt like, but for a kid to know that much pain… it shattered my heart into pieces that would take forever to heal. Thorn looked into my eyes and he seemed to absorb my thoughts, "It will heal, don't worry… you won't feel bad after a few days. By the way, what's Ninjago like?" This was gonna be hard to describe, "I can't really describe it… hey Zane! Describe Ninjago for Thorn."

Thorn looked over at Zane, "I want to hear it from a person, not a _tool_." Thorn hissed at the word tool and looked back at me. He rested his head against me and I rubbed his head. His colorless hair had dried blood in it. I brushed it off and wondered what everyone else thought.

I looked at my uncle and he was drinking tea, no surprise there. I looked at Zane and he was just looking for the bounty. Jay was also looking for the bounty and Kai was glaring at Jay. Cole was driving the dragon. Dad was looking away and Thorn was glaring at him. If looks could have killed, Dad would have died right then and there. Thorn whispered quietly, "I don't like it here. There's too much. No order or darkness anywhere."

I shook my head, "Don't worry Thorn, you'll feel at home soon." Thorn looked at me, "Then I'll hate it. Home is that place that place. That place where _it_ always happened." I sighed, "Haven't you ever felt happy?" Thorn looked at me in disgust, "No, I never have. I've never felt it before in my life."

Jay laughed, "You're exaggerating. Everyone is happy sometimes. It's impossible." Thorn looked at Jay, "You would never smile again if you went through a week of what I normally went through. That's how awful it was… since I was three. But we all know whose fault that was…" He glared at Dad again. Dad looked at Thorn, "I had to let them do that to you. They would've killed you!"

Thorn looked away and muttered. Thorn squeaked as some of his cuts reopened. The blood was warm and had a black tint to it. I didn't think that was supposed to look like that, "Thorn is your blood supposed to look like that?" He shook his head and looked at one of his fingers. The veins were turning black and I looked away, "One of those needles was poisoned." He nodded and his eyes closed. He fell into a deep sleep and the bleeding stopped.

* * *

me: wow Garmadon, great parenting... such great parenting.

Garmadon: They would have killed him!

me: so you let him do that insted!? I have half a mind to kill you and another half to pound you into the floor, straight through the bounty and into the ocean! Review!


	14. Chapter 14 the bounty

me: Hello my fellow fanfic people! We are getting close to the end and after this have 3 more chappies!

* * *

**Chapter 14: The bounty**

(Lloyd's P.O.V)

I spotted the bounty and pointed it out to the others. The others smiled and Jay cheered.

We jumped off of the hydro-dragon and Nya came running out to us. She hugged Jay and Kai. I stayed behind everyone and waited for Thorn to wake up again. I shook him and he woke up. I put him down and he put his shirt on. He left his hood down and looked at the people around us.

I saw my mother come out next and she walked over to me. Thorn hid behind me. She hugged me and Thorn stumbled. He bashed into me and I almost fell.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him out into the front of me. He growled and looked up our mother. Mom looked down at him, "What is this?" Thorn rolled his eyes, "Like I haven't heard that one before." I looked my mom in the eyes, "You remember Thorn right? He's my little brother, your youngest son." Thorn looked up at me, "This is a joke right? I can't laugh, so don't even bother." I shook my head, "It's not a joke little brother."

Mom gasped and put a hand on Thorn's shoulder. He cried out in pain and jumped back before collapsing. I picked him up and brought him to the spare room.

Nya looked at him, "I remember him! When I was kidnapped, Garmadon let Thorn see me. He did try to kill me though. I had made him cry and he was like 5." She pulled off his shirt and looked away quickly, "Oh my gods, what happened to him!? Was he… was he whipped?" I nodded and she wiped off the dried blood.

She bandaged him up and even put a smiley face Band-Aid on his chin. That looked so out of place. Nya looked pale, "That was awful… what happened? What was it like for him?" Tears came into my eyes, "He was tortured every single day like this. He said it was so bad that a normal whip felt like cloud 9. I… I can barely even imagine what that must've felt like. I had to watch my own little brother get whipped. Nya, if you had even felt the pain of watching… gods it was awful. I couldn't do anything." Nya hugged me, "Lloyd, that's terrible! Poor Thorn, when I first saw him I called him all sorts of names… now I regret it."

Thorn whispered, "The insults let me know that I had power and I was semi-resistant to the pain… I've never known what it felt like to be allowed to rest… without fear… without knowing the horrible things I've known…" I put a hand on my brother's cheek and he still wouldn't smile.

Nya left the room and I sat next to my brother, making sure that he was alright. He whimpered and I rubbed his arm. His hand shot up and he grabbed my wrist. He squeezed it and opened his eyes. He took a deep breath and released my wrist. He sat up and hugged his knees, "What time is it?" I looked over at the clock, it was 5 a.m. I must've fallen asleep or something for a while, "It's 5 in the morning." He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself. I was worried, "Thorn, what's wrong?" He shook his head, "Every day from this time to 10 at night, I would be tortured. Ten to midnight was healing and I got only five hours of sleep. I almost never got food and I rarely got to drink water. Can I have some?" I nodded and got him a glass.

He took it and drank it slowly. It was almost like he had never drunken any before. His eyes glowed for a moment and the glass shattered. The shadows in the room began to chant, "I see the moon coming down for me, shine is so blind only sun could be, it tells me stories 'bout eternity, together we'll be free in harmony… I see the moon coming down for me, shine is so blind only sun could be, it tells me stories 'bout eternity, together we'll be free in harmoonnnnnyyyy… da dan da dah de daaaa dah da deeee naaaaa nah…Na na nah naaaa na naaaa ne naaaaaaaaaaaah." His eyes returned to normal and I hugged him again, "You're okay now, I won't let anything hurt you."

He nodded, "They did so much. One of the tortures was to drink a whole glass of sand. They would torture me with all of the elements. I was burned, they would freeze me, I was electrocuted, and then I would have to drink sand. I would be coughing up dust for a week. I wanted to kill myself, but they wouldn't let me."

I thought for a moment, "Doesn't rat torture kill people? You said that it happened to you." Thorn looked up, "It was awful, and they put a hibernating rat on my chest and put a small dome around me so it couldn't escape. The point was to have it scratch me up, but it dug right into me. It scratched all the way into my ribcage and clawed at my heart. It clawed right through the main artery. It mauled my heart. It killed me." He looked down at the floor as I tried to understand what he meant, if it killed him, then how was he still here? "Are you a ghost then?" He shook his head, "No, just an insane, immortal, freak with powers over the shadows and who mastered Spinjitzu in one day." Did he say immortal?

He looked up and sighed, "I helped a dragon. It gave its life to me years ago and that's what saved me." He sighed again and spoke with hatred, "That's what saved me."

Kai was at the doorway, "You mastered Spinjitzu? It took us forever. How did you do it?" Thorn rubbed his arm and glared at Kai. He refused to speak.

Thorn stood up and concentrated. He spun around and made a tornado of shadows with a few green sparks. He slammed into Kai and Kai went flying.

He stopped, "One word, torture." I still didn't understand, "How did torture make you learn?" Thorn growled, "If I didn't get it right, I was whipped. When I got it right, I was whipped. If I got it faster, I was whipped. When I made Spinjitzu, I almost died. I was almost crushed and _them_ saved me."

He had wanted to be left to die.

He sat next to me and tears were slowly streaming down his face. My brother was taught to never be happy, but they taught him Spinjitzu. That didn't make any sense. "Why would they teach _you_ Spinjitzu? They had planned to keep you there forever, hadn't they?" Kai spoke with envy and scorn. **(It rhymes with Thorn, so deal with it.) **Thorn shut his eyes and the shadows obeyed his will.

The shadows became visible and jumped at Kai, "See the reason, feel the reason, and bear its pain. Because my dear boy it will drive you so so sane! Like the son of darkened mind! You will surely fall behind! In history they say holds key, why don't you view it with me!" The shadows laughed at their crazy song and one went into Kai.

* * *

me: Thorn hates Kai and you will see why! In the next chappie, you will see! I like to ryhme, all the time! REVIEW or me kill you! JK!


	15. Chapter 15 possession

me: I hate Kai, dunno why, but i just do.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Possession**

(Thorn's P.O.V)

I watched as my favorite shadow, Squeaks, dove into Kai and possessed him. Squeaks had the power of a spirit, the ability to possess. Squeaks stood up and looked down at Kai's body. He spoke like a shadow, whispery and song-like. "This is queer, you must hear." Squeaks was only able to speak in rhymes, though other shadows could speak normal, although it was hard for them to. They preferred to sing in mystical ways.

Squeaks laughed and spun around, making it look like Kai was going crazy. I looked at him in amusement and Squeaks came over to me, "Look at me, I am in thee! In the ninja of fire! I am not a liar!" He jumped up and down in excitement. Lloyd laughed and looked at me, "Come on Thorn, how come you won't even smile once?" I sighed and leaned against the wall.

I shrugged and winced as my wounds shot with pain. Lloyd put a hand on my shoulder, "What happened to Kai?" I sighed again, "He's being possessed by a shadow named Squeaks. Until I think Kai has learned his lesson, he will remain this way. Go tell the others, they need to know. They'll hate me even more." I truly hated being with the others and I was starting to get overwhelmed by my new life.

Torture was all I ever knew. Fear and pain was all I ever felt. Dying was all I ever thought. Mercy upon me was all I spoke of. Sorrow was all I ever seemed. But I had never had someone that even cared about me. The shadows were my only companions. But they were not friends; they were pets, little servants.

Lloyd and Squeaks/Kai left the room to go tell the others. I fell back asleep and was tormented by nightmares. I woke up and jerked myself out of bed. I cried out as my cuts almost reopened. I was relieved that they were healing quickly and it helped that the shadows were singing. "I see the moon coming down for me, shine is so blind only sun could be, it tells me stories 'bout eternity, together we'll be free in harmony… I see the moon coming down for me, shine is so blind only sun could be, it tells me stories 'bout eternity, together we'll be free in harmoonnnnnyyyy… da dan da dah de daaaa dah da deeee naaaaa nah…Na na nah naaaa na naaaa ne naaaaaaaaaaaah." I hummed along with them.

I heard a gasp from the doorway and saw the lady who must've been my mother. The shadows stopped singing and whispered to each other. I stopped humming and asked, "What do you want?" I guess it must've been harsher than I had intended because she frowned. "I just wanted to see if you were alright. Lloyd said you were still unhappy here."

I looked at the floor, "It's just that so much just happened and every time I wake up, I feel like I'm going to see them standing there, waiting to torture me like they always did. I am always unhappy, never been happy before in my life." She put a hand on my shoulder, "You'll get used to it. They can't hurt you anymore, we can protect you." I shook my head, "I am used to torture. It was all I never knew. I don't think the ninja like me… Kai was mean. This is why the shadow possessed him." Kai's cruel words rang through my head.

I hated it when people teased me. I could keep all of it hidden, but it always was in the back of my mind, taunting me, trying to break me. But no matter how hard it tried, I always sucked it up and ignored it, just like Samukai **(Cookie!)** had told me so long ago.

My mother nodded, "He isn't quick to trust and can't control his temper. What were you talking about?" I sighed and stood up. She looked confused until I whispered, "Umbra tenebris…" I spun around and created my tornado. I hated doing my tornado, every time I used it, something horrible happened to a member of the living near me. The shadows dived into the tornado and it became unstable. Things started to blow around and the floorboards creaked.

My mother shouted, "Thorn stop!" I looked around and whimpered, "I can't! It's too uncontrollable! The first time I did it, the whole room imploded and I nearly died!" The room was ripped apart and the pieces whacked into me. The tornado became bigger and bigger until it finally imploded.

I felt a piece of wood hit me and it hurt. I blacked out and the tornado stopped.

* * *

me: Umbra tenebris means shadow darkness in latin. I use latin alot in my stories. What is gonna happen to Thorn!? An important thing to remember is a line from reign of the snake king chapter 15. "Try all you want. I can't die." Quoted from Thorn. HE CAN'T DIE! I will show you what happens when he dies.


	16. Chapter 16 no pulse

me: this is the second to last chappie! Hope you like it! Remember the quote i did last chapter. it kinda spoils this one.

* * *

**Chapter 16: No pulse**

(Lloyd's P.O.V)

My mother shouted my name and I ran over to Thorn's room. It was totaled. Thorn was lying on the ground bleeding out and I picked him up. His eyes opened slightly and they were clouded over. I brought him to the infirmary and Nya was there. I put Thorn on the bed and Nya looked at him. I looked at his chest and noticed a piece of wood sticking out of it. Straight were his heart was.

I covered my mouth and Nya cut off his shirt. The whip marks were still there, faded out. His cuts were almost healed. Blood streamed from his mouth and dribbled off of his face. She carefully tried to pull the wood out. It refused to budge and tears gathered in my eyes at the thought of losing my little brother.

His colorless skin looked cold. Nya put a hand on his neck and looked for a pulse. She frowned and looked harder. Her eyes became frantic and she put a hand near his mouth, checking for any sign of breathing.

She turned to me and her face looked grim. I braced myself for her words. "He's dead Lloyd." I opened my mouth, but no sounds exited it. I heard someone gasp behind me and I saw Kai. A shadow was standing next to him and it faded away. Kai smirked, "So the little monster's dead? That thing was too dangerous to have around."

I screamed and tackled Kai. He squeaked as I landed on him. Nya pulled me off of her brother and I fled the room. I went into mine and grabbed my book. It was about dragons and I looked through it. I stopped on the page of a big dragon, the dragon of youthful life. Its name was Vivum. It was said to have been driven into the Underworld and to have never been reborn. Legend stated that it would give its life to a boy who knew no life, knew no happiness, and who knew the true pain of a smile. To the boy who knew only torture, the boy who only knew fear.

It had given its life to Thorn. It had given up its life for my little brother. To the boy who had only lived 14 years. To the boy who spent almost every living moment being tortured, the boy who wanted nothing more than to die. I kept on reading.

It described the dragon's powers and one was to revive the dead. I threw the book down and buried my face into my pillow. I had longed to see my brother for so long, I barely have him for a day and he dies.

Tears fell from my eyes and I decided to keep reading. I looked at the next page. It was about the earth dragon and it was no use. I threw it again and decided instead to meditate. I got in the position and took a deep breath. My senses faded and I was in my mind.

I saw my brother when he was talking to me. _…an insane, immortal…It killed me… It gave its life to me years ago and that's what saved me…that's what saved me. _He spoke again. _I am healed of fatal wounds… but only if they are removed._

I gasped and opened my eyes to see my Uncle meditating across from me. He opened his eyes and sighed, "I see you have seeked to be alone during your time of sorrow." I felt tears in my eyes, "I-it just not fair! T-thorn was finally free and he never got a chance to live." The tears streamed down my face and he sighed, "Usually when one admits their feelings, they feel better. You only feel worse. You truly loved him, didn't you?" I nodded, "Of course I did! No one else loved him the way I did! They thought he was a freak… they judged him for what he looked like… they judged him because of his powers. He didn't deserve any of that!"

He nodded and stood up. He left the room, leaving me confused. **(Give Sensei a round of applause for being such a "****_great"_**** uncle…)** What was that? Walk in, scare your nephew, make him cry, then leave? Only Uncle would do something like that. What did it mean to have the fatal wound removed? The piece of wood had to be removed.

I looked at the clock; it was almost midnight, the time of shaded healing. I quietly made it to the infirmary and went up to Thorn. I pulled out the piece of wood. His wounds all glowed gold and there was a bright flash. He sat up and gasped for breath. I hugged him and he hugged me, "I thought you were dead!" Thorn shook his head.

He whispered, "I'll always be alive… I promise." I nodded and reluctantly let him go. He stood up and grabbed my wrist.

* * *

me: vivum means alive in latin... i made up the shaded healing thing, though it would make sense. REVIEW!


	17. Chapter 17 Carine

me: you know i said that the chappie before was the second to last chappie, i was wrong THIS IS! I couldn't have written this without Monday1113's help! Monday gave me the basics of it and i turned it into a whopper! Well, a regular size chappie, bit longer than the others

* * *

**Chapter 17: Carine**

(Thorn's P.O.V) (Age is forever 18, unknown real age) (Takes place during High school, snakes, plants, oh my!)

I was sleeping in an old abandoned building on the outskirts of a town somewhere. The shadows whispered and I could still hear them, I was a very light sleeper. I was having a nightmare about the time I had been tortured with all the elements. It was awful. I was crying out in my sleep and fidgeting. The shadows sung softly to me, "You are okaaaay. You are alriiiight. You do not neeeed, to have a friiight. We are here, with youuuu toooniiiight! You needn't fear that they will cause you haaarrm. You neeed tooo knooow, that we protect yooouuuu." Their song didn't help me and I covered my ears.

I couldn't take it anymore and my mismatched eyes shot open. "SHUT THE **** UP!" They were stunned into silence. I settled back down and heard more whispering. It wasn't the shadows song-like whispers though. It was people, real people.

I was really angry and I didn't want to be disturbed anymore. I whipped out my sword and jumped up. My footsteps echoed through the old building and they hurried to where I was. I hid in the shadows and waited angrily. I felt malice inside of my heart welling up and I felt like an animal. Only problem was that I was a fruitarian. **(Not making that up, it's on Wikipedia)**

Not that I would eat people. I hadn't been able to go out and find fruit yet. It was too risky to go into the city. The shadows tried to get some for me, but people were starting to notice that the fruit was slowly disappearing. I had no money and wished that I could at least buy a new shirt. Mine was covered in blood. People thought that was scary. I was called the Phantom of the Shade, or a devil, or a ghost from when the serpentine and my father terrorized Ninjago all those years ago.

I peeked out and saw two girls, both about my age. One looked older and I felt a strange feeling towards her. I ignored it.

The younger one whispered to the older, "Are you sure the phantom lives here, Kadence? This place is creepy." The older one put a finger on her lips and shushed the younger, "Quiet Carine! It might hear us!"

I let out a growl and they turned in my direction. Kadence gasped, "The legends are true! There is a phantom!" I stood up and glared at them. They trembled as I flipped my hood down. They gazed into my mismatched eyes and gasped as they saw the hatred, agony, and sorrow in them.

I stared them down and they slowly came over their fear. Kadence gasped, "You aren't a phantom! You're just a normal person!" I screamed, "Repeat that lie and I'll kill you! I am the prince of the Underworld! The ruler of shadows! The immortal prince of darkness and suffering!" They flinched at my harsh words filled with venom. Kandence spoke, "We just wanted to see if the legends were true… please tell us about your life." I turned away, "I don't wanna tell you." Carine spoke, "Please sir! We just want to know." I spun around, "I said no!"

I walked away and they stepped in front of me, "Please tell us a little!" They gave me puppy dog eyes and I snorted in disgust, "I am not telling you!"

They grabbed me and I began to lose it. I jerked away and shrieked, "GET OUT OF HERE!" They stood firmly, "We aren't leaving."

I frowned and walked in the other direction. Kadence walked in front of me, "Why don't you just smile!" She smiled brightly and I snapped. I pulled out my sword and sliced it at her. Carine jumped in front of Kadence and took the blade.

I returned to my senses and looked at the dead girl lying at my feet. Kadence looked at me and horror and burst into tears. I panicked, "I didn't mean it!" She tried to run away and I shouted, "Don't tell!" I ran after her.

She had almost made it outside and she screamed back, "You killed my sister! You're a murderer! I have to tell the police!" I didn't want the police involved because I had killed thousands of other people too. I jumped onto her and growled. She shrieked and bit my hand. I pulled back and sank my teeth into her neck.

She went limp and I removed my teeth. I swallowed the blood and gagged at the horrible taste of the living. I retched and fell to my knees. I hated tasting blood or meat or vegetables. I vomited as the blood rested on my tongue and settled in my stomach. The blood on my lips entered my mouth and I vomited again.

Kadence stood up and gagged as I was sick. She looked at me, "What is wrong?" I shakily stood up, "Don't ever tell what happened here! You will never tell what happened to your sister. I just don't like to eat anything that isn't fruit. It makes me severely ill." She nodded and patted my back before walking away. I felt a strange feeling, but I didn't know what it was. It was warm and soothing, yet it hurt, but the pain was good.

I still felt sick and I walked back inside, the shadows bringing the girl's body somewhere where I wouldn't be any reason of suspicion. I lie back down and saw Archer Blitz coming in. His eyes widened in shock he saw me, "Are you alright?" I nodded and he left. I curled up as a cold breeze entered the old broken down room.

Sometimes I just wanted to have a normal life. I drifted to sleep and my thoughts strayed to the girl I had bitten. Man, what was that feeling?

* * *

me: awww... Thorn just wants a normal life.

Thorn: IS THAT TO MUCH TO ASK!?

me: yes it is!

Thorn: T.T FML

me: Thorn, LANGUAGE!

Thorn: Freak my life!

me: good boy! *Pats Thorn's head*

Thorn: REVIEW!


	18. Chapter 18 Control (Redone)

me: This is the last chapter!

Thorn: YES! GOODBYE HORRIBLE MEMORIES!

me: THORN! Go back to He didn't get to choose!

Thorn: Fine... *Walks to other story*

me: that's better! This is just a remake in Thorn's P.O.V

I do not own ninjago, that belongs to lego

i do not own The reign of the snake king, that belongs to Monday1113

I do not own Archer, Alice, or Carine, they belong to Monday1113

I only own Squeaks and Thorn.

* * *

**Chapter 18: Control (Redone)**

(Thorn's P.O.V) (Reign of the snake king, chapter 3)

Archer Blitz came up to me. I asked, "What's the report Blitz?" He looked me in the eye, "I told Alice you could help her, if she caught you in one of your better moods." I growled, "That isn't gonna be anytime soon Blitz. Get me Carine!" He shook his head, "I can't see or hear her though." I stood up and growled, "You are pathetic. Get out of here!" He quickly ran from the room.

I looked around and shouted, "CARINE! GET OVER HERE!" I saw the spirit approach and I growled, "I don't like to be kept waiting. Go tell Alice and the others that I will only meet with Alice, Ricky, or Lloyd. I'm not telling you why! Only one can meet with me." She obeyed and left.

I sighed and put a hand on my head. I felt hot and I sat down. Too much was happening and I was getting a headache from it all. I laid back and Kadence entered my mind. I thought of her often and I didn't know why.

I drifted into sleep. I woke up a little later and it was getting dark. I was impressed; she would meet me in the dark. I waited for a while and by sundown she came.

I pulled down my hood and approached her, "Evening Carine, I see you led Alice here." I took a step forward so the last rays of the sun would light up my eyes. "Tell me Alice, does my appearance frighten you?" The shadows whispered as I awaited my answer.

I saw the fear in her eyes and the shadows told me her thoughts. She looked at my swords. "No I'm not afraid of you." I felt the urge to kill inside me and it glittered in my eyes, "Really? I think your lying." Her words were partially true, but I was starting to lose it. My voice dropped down and entered a low, menacing tone, "You're scared for your _boyfriend,_ for your friends, for yourself. I have you entirely at my mercy and no one else is around." She stayed there, looking a little more afraid, "I only came to ask you for help. If you won't help me, I'll leave." I grabbed her face and forced her to look into my eyes.

"I will help you, you just have to do as I instruct." I lifted one of my swords and grabbed her right arm, the one in the cast. This would make it less suspicious. She began to struggle and her heart pounded rapidly. I knew her fear, but I knew it more. She saw me for who I really was. An immortal monster who thrived off pain, fear, terror, hurt, and fruit. People thought I thrived off of other people's fear, but I thrived off of the pain, fear, terror, and hurt from my childhood.

I cut the cast open slightly and saw the bruised, swollen flesh. I sank my pointed teeth into the underside of her wrist and swallowed the blood. Her face was blank and I removed my teeth from her arm. She turned around and ran back to the monastery.

I looked up and saw Archer, "You know what to do right Blitz?" He nodded and I felt power rush through me, "Then go report to Kadence, let her know I have the young seer in my control." I disappeared into the shadows, watching how my plan was working.

The blood settled in my stomach and I felt sick again. I was sick and the shadows whispered quietly to me. Squeaks came to me in his snake form and curled up my arm. I was sick again and almost fell.

I rested against the shadows and waited. My eyes slowly closed and I wiped the blood from my mouth. I had no problem with blood unless I swallowed it. I convulsed and curled up. Squeaks slithered under my arm and rested his head on my neck, his cool fangs lying on my overheated skin.

I was there for a while until I heard my brother. I stepped out of the shadows to greet him. Squeaks stayed in my shirt and I spoke with Lloyd. I pulled him into the shadows and spoke about my plan.

* * *

me: Hope you liked it!

Thorn: REVIEW!

me: THORN! I told you to go to my other stories!

Thorn: I'm dead in one and only a five year old in the other!

me: Then go to Monday!

Thorn: KADENCE HERE I COME!

me: O.o? okay...


End file.
